


I cried; and then I prayed

by Achos_Laazov



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achos_Laazov/pseuds/Achos_Laazov
Summary: When was the last time you did those together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got out of second person! Eventually I'll work up enough courage to try dialog, too.
> 
> This show has really hit my muse in the right spot, apparently.

William was fighting traffic near the Lincoln Tunnel, on his way home from the office after a long day of filling out complicated tax returns. Anders had started a late-night rotation, trying to get a head-start on filing ahead of the April deadlines. With luck, they wouldn't have to pull weeks of all-nighters. Tonight was William's turn. The radio was on in the car.

Earl was in a studio outside of Hollywood, where he called cut and the cast headed off set for a break while the crew set cameras and lights for the next scene. He glanced through the breaking news feed on his phone in the one second he wasn't needed.

Mimi was exiting her newest patient's room at Northwestern Memorial. It was the end of her shift, so she began to head toward the nurses' station to start handover when Alyssa hit the power button on their communal screen.

Vivian was sitting on her getting-too-old-for-this almost-nine-year-old's bed, reading him the next chapter in Harry Potter. Gary called from the sitting room, where he had the TV tuned to KPNX.

Henry was cuddling Lori on the couch, watching (or not watching) the latest episode of Divided Galaxies. The drama was suddenly interrupted with a news bulletin.

Frank was scanning radio stations for something interesting to pass the time while he waited for speeders in his Billings PD cruiser.

Ethel was counting stitches while knitting a scarf for her newest grandchild; her April had given birth to a daughter yesterday.

Debbie had the radio on as background noise while marking the latest batch of second-grade vocabulary quizzes.

Willow was testing out her newly-acquired oil painting skills in the basement homework room.

Kimble was watching the speech at home, annoyed she couldn't be at the Capitol.

Penny was being tucked into bed by the sitter.

Leo was selling drugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some comments in this reddit feed.  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/DesignatedSurvivor/comments/5zobsi/designated_survivor_1x13_promo_backfire/


End file.
